


Sim, Kisame, ele apoia sua jornada estranha de desenhista.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hidan is drunk, Itachi is a pain in the ass, Kisame can be a little emotional sometimes, Kisame's birthday, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Kisame fez uma festa de aniversário em seu AP, convidando seus amigos da faculdade, inclusive sua paixão que ele nunca teve coragem de confessar seus reais sentimentos e Itachi, como um bom amigo, o apoia da sua maneira.Kisame throws a birthday party in his apartment, inviting his friends from college, including his crush who he has never had the courage to confess his real feelings to, and Itachi, like a good friend, supports him in his own way.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Kudos: 2





	Sim, Kisame, ele apoia sua jornada estranha de desenhista.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz aniversário Kisa!  
> Essa é uma continuação de uma fanfic, você não precisa ler ela pra entender as coisas que acontecem aqui, mas se quiserem ler eu vou colocar o link nas notas finais.
> 
> Happy Birthday Kisa!  
> This is a continuation of a fanfic, you don't need to read it to understand the things that happen here, but if you want to read it I'll put the link in the endnotes.

Olhando para o fogo vermelho e sutil sobre a vela, Kisame estava pronto para assoprá-la, contudo, o processo nunca era esse inicialmente, ele precisava fazer um pedido.

— Vai Kisa. — Itachi sorriu, instigando seu amigo a assoprar.

Sentindo o calor da vela próximo a si, a imagem do seu sonho da noite passada veio de repente, um beijo singelo e andar de mãos dadas com o seu crush desde o dia que o viu, o sonho fora tão vívido que ao acordar, Kisame sentiu um vazio por dentro e logo em seguida irritar-se por nunca querer ter acordado e continuado naquele sonho maravilhoso.

Pois sabia que as chances de seu sonho se tornar realidade eram nulas.

Mas ele se permitiu iludir, fazendo seu pedido mentalmente “Eu quero beijar ele" e assim assoprando as velas. Em seguida as luzes foram acessas e dando visão de seus amigos, Yahiko os chamavam de Akatsuki, era um nome com significado profundo.

— Toma. — Ele viu Yahiko pôr algo sobre a mesa — É para você sonhar acordado com o seu pedido.

Kisame iria precisar disso, com certeza.

— Pare com isso Yahiko. — A única mulher do grupo bufou, pegando o saquinho nada misterioso e o devolveu para Yahiko e entregou uma sacola bonita para Kisame — Aqui, seu presente de verdade.

— Obrigado, Konan. — Kisame riu e pegou seu presente, mas pensou seriamente na proposta de Yahiko, depois falaria com ele.

O mais alto logo se sentou no sofá e junto a ele veio Itachi, que lhe julgava com o olhar tão conhecido — Então, qual foi o seu pedido?

O mais baixo soou como se já soubesse, claro que ele sabia, era Itachi Uchiha — Se eu falar, não vai se realizar, Tachi. 

O Uchiha rolou os olhos — Kisame, sonhos se realizam pelo seu esforço, não por que você não o conta a alguém.

— Você tá falando isso porque quer muito saber, né? — O mais alto sorriu zombeiro. 

— Tanto faz. — Ele virou a cara.

Enquanto as coisas aconteciam, alguém de passos incrivelmente leves se aproximou do sofá — Kisame, feliz aniversário.

Aquela voz, tão bonita e perfeita, arrepiava todos os pelos de Kisame com facilidade — Oi, Kakuzu, fico feliz que tenha vindo ao meu aniversário.

Kakuzu analisava a situação com cautela, Kisame queria descobrir o motivo de Kakuzu viver recuado, talvez ele nunca saberia — Onde está sua sombra? — Itachi perguntou.

Kakuzu sorriu levemente — Está bebendo com Deidara.

— Ele nunca aprende, a última vez que ele bebeu quase chamaram a polícia. 

— Aquele dia foi bem doido, lembro de quase nada. — Riu Kisame.

— Claro que não lembra, você fez parte da bagunça. — Bufou Itachi e Kakuzu pareceu concordar com o Uchiha.

Por mais que ambos tivessem suas desavenças, eles eram bem parecidos — De qualquer forma, pegue. — Disse Kakuzu, entregando uma sacola simples para Kisame.

O mundo iria congelar, Kakuzu comprou um presente, ele gastou dinheiro. Kisame corou logo de cara, nunca achou que receberia um presente do moreno — Eu não esperava, obrigado Kakuzu!

Seu sorriso era enorme, afinal, era um presente de Kakuzu. Ele abriu com alegria genuína, queria saber o que o mais velho tinha comprado para si, poderia ser qualquer coisa que Kisame iria amar. A caixa era mediana e tinha seu peso, era misterioso e o aniversariante se sentia uma criança.

Ao abrir, se deparou com um  _ sketchbook _ preto e simples, no entanto, de boa qualidade.

— Percebi que você tinha parado um pouco de desenhar, então resolvi lhe dar isso para ajudar. — As palavras de Kakuzu pareciam duras, como se estivesse dando uma bronca.

De fato, Kisame tinha dado uma pausa por bloqueio criativo e Kakuzu percebeu. Um sorriso enorme se formou em seu rosto, levantando de supetão e dando um abraço apertado no mesmo — Eu adorei Kakuzu! 

Ao soltar o mais baixo, voltou-se ao caderno e sequer percebeu os olhos verdes arregalados em surpresa pelo tato repentino — Que bom que gostou Kisa. — Sua voz saiu tímida.

—  _ Oe _ , eu também quero presente no meu aniversário! — A voz de Hidan foi escutada de fundo, se aproximando cada vez mais.

Não era um beijo de Kakuzu, era mais significativo que isso, Kisame compreendeu. Ele estava tão feliz, as borboletas pareciam agitadas em seu estômago como nunca, talvez sua pressão tenha baixado também.

É perfeito.

— Sai de cima, seu bêbado fedorento. — Disse Kakuzu, em tom de brincadeira.

— Mas eu nem bebi direito caralho — Reclamou Hidan, fazendo bico.

Ao mesmo tempo, Itachi levantou do sofá e se aproximou de Kisame que estava folheando as páginas cheirando a novo — Foi melhor que o seu pedido? — Itachi tinha um sorriso debochado.

Kisame corou logo de cara — Você é idiota Itachi, sério. Mas foi sim... Na verdade eu ainda queria o meu pedido, mas estou satisfeito por enquanto.

Kakuzu apoiava sua estranha caminhada de desenhista, talvez fosse um sinal do universo.

— Que guloso. 

— Itachi, cala a boca.

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui a primeira parte: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113670  
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado, parabéns para o Daddy Shark ❤
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, congratulations to Daddy Shark ❤


End file.
